Alpha Azieru
NZ-333 Alpha Azieru (NZ-333 α・アジール) is a destructive Mobile Armor, or giant Mobile Suit, built for Char's rebellion against Earth. Built to be a mighty Newtype weapon, it uses designs found for Sazabi and Jagd Doga for its cockpit and Psycommu system. A part of the same model series as the Quin-Mantha, Alpha Azieru's specs are built to surpass its predecessor. Its massive height and girth requires it to be towed by spaceships in order for it to be docked. Equipped with various firearms, Alpha Azieru can shoot targets at any angle. Its weapons and funnels are toned to be extremely powerful. Its thrusters are located in its lower body and legs. These leg propellant tanks may additionally be detached at the pilot's will to increase the Mobile Armor's mobility. Depending on the official source, Alpha Azieru has the capacity to defend itself with a barrier shield, or an I Field, and arms with beam sabers. However, since its animated source doesn't show these features in action, the Mobile Armor is generally thought to be a long ranged type with weak defenses for close attacks. Azieru is a Japanese interpretation of the German word "asyl". "Asyl" usually translates to asylum in English, but it can also mean refuge or sanctuary. Moveset Stationary : , , , : Shoots a laser straight forward from its head cannon and arm guns, then swings a laser right, then left, then shoots lasers in multiple directions in front. : : Sends its funnels to shoot lasers, then swings the lasers all the way to the back. : : Equips its leg boosters then flies forward ramming enemies. Dashing/Aerial : (Boost Attack): : , , , : : , : :Aerial : Fighting Style Playable version Shin Gundam Musou allows players the chance to pilot the Mobile Armor for themselves. Alpha Azieru can only be used in space battles. Non-playable version Since players cannot use Mobile Armors (MA), they cannot pilot the mecha for themselves. Players will encounter this MA only during space conflicts. When Alpha Azieru attacks opponents, it will either: #punch with both arms, leaning dramatically forward. Hits allies faraway from MA. #unleash all funnels to track and shoot down players. Each funnel has individual armor bars and can be shot down. #ram forward while surrounded with a powerful aura. #shoot a straight shot of energy from its head. Hits allies who are jumping. #glide either left or right and fire several shots from shoulder guns. #blows back allies with a circular burst of energy. Players can use Smash Attacks (held ) or SP Attacks ( ) to locate Alpha Azieru's weak spots. The MA may have its head, legs, arms, and torso disabled due to SP Attacks or multi-hitting combos. *'Mannerisms' - Tends to fire from weapons at a distance. Turns slowly. All attacks can be guarded. *'Appearance in Official Mode' - Amuro's second Official Mode (age 29), second mission - Londo Bell Reacts; Axis Falls Alpha Azieru focuses on long ranged weaponry so stay as close as possible to avoid being hit by its shots. Its lone close range attack is its dual punch. The blow hits on both sides, but it's easily anticipated due to its slow execution. Its ramming attack is powerful if it catches allies along its sides, but a head on assault to its front can stop it from continuing. When it reaches lower health, Alpha Azieru has a random chance of sending its funnels to lock on to allies. They are powerful units and are rather damaging on harder difficulties. Funnels might be a problem for Mobile Suits lacking crowd control or a powerful SP Attack. If the lasers are too damaging, try to take each funnel out as soon as possible by either focusing on them one by one or by taking down the MA. Keep circling around Alpha Azieru at a close range and it shouldn't pose much of a threat compared to the other giants. External Links *Gundam Wiki page Category: Mobile Suits